Un amour impossible
by mimialock
Summary: Il l’aime et il lui a donné rendezvous mais elle ne sais pas qui il est. Ils s’aiment mais ils le savent bien, entre eux, tout est impossible.


Salut tout le monde !

Me voici pour la première fois, mais je ne poste que la one shot pour l'instant, les fanfics arriveront plus tard. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous ;)

-------------------------------------

Elle était là, juste devant lui, au grand malheur de cette dernière.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de la regarder, de dos c'est vrai, mais tout lui paressait si important à ses yeux. Il continua ainsi, même quand elle répondit au professeur, si fière de connaître la réponse.

Ils étaient en ce moment même en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pus arrêter sa contemplation. Ses cheveux châtains et bouclés lui arrivant au milieu du dos avec de léger reflet roux, la rendant encore plus belle.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir. Elle était dans ses rêves, dans toutes ses pensées. A tout moment, il voyait son visage et ceci depuis leur première année, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, même s'il n'avait jamais voulus se l'avouer. A chaque fois qu'elle passait prêt de lui, il sentait un grand désir de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui prouver son amour ; mais il savait bien que cela lui était impossible, jamais cette occasion ne lui serait offerte. C'est pour cela qu'il entretenait avec elle, depuis deux mois seulement, une correspondance fréquente, dont personne ne doutait l'existence. Lui savait à qui il parlait, mais elle non, ce qui, à chaque fois qu'il recevait une nouvelle de ses lettres, la lisant, la parcourant de ses petits yeux bleu aciers, éprouvait toujours plus de désir pour elle. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, seulement qu'il était à Poudlard, comme elle.

Il voulait franchir le pas, il voulait l'inviter, mais comment réagirait-elle quand elle découvrirait que son correspondant à qui tous les deux s'ouvrait l'un à l'autre n'était autre que la personne qui l'insultait le plus à longueur de journée ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter sous le fait qu'elle comprendrait vite, elle était si intelligente.

Tant pis pour sa réputation, pour son nom et son orgueil. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps... 6 ans.

Le lendemain matin, quand il reçut sa lettre, il lui répondit mais lui demanda de le retrouver le soir même, devant la salle sur demande à huit heures alors que le couvre-feu aurait déjà eu lieu. Une fois envoyé, il n'eut pas à attendre sa réponse très longtemps. Il fut surpris, mais agréablement, de savoir qu'elle acceptait. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler simplement et tout lui avouer : son amour, sa passion pour elle.

Il arriva peu avant l'heure fatidique, voulant une pièce qui les recevrait comme il se devait. Il savait qu'elle arriverait à l'heure pile, c'est pour cela que le moment venu, il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était confortablement installer attendant patiemment sa venue. Il se mit dans l'ombre et avec sa baguette, il ouvrit la porte.

Personne n'entrait. Il prit soudainement peur. Et si en fin de compte, elle avait refusé au dernier moment de venir ? Mais sa crainte fut soulagée lorsqu'il la vit entrer dan la pièce, sûrement intimidé.

Elle s'approcha des fauteuils, attendant puis il se lança, changeant quelque peu sa voix, ne voulant pas qu'elle le reconnaisse, pas encore.

- J'ai eu peur que tu es changé d'avis !

Elle se retourna, surprise vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle le remarqua mais ne voyait seulement que le blanc de ses yeux dans lesquels elle y planta les siens.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, comme tu le vois. Tu sais qui je suis, mais je ne sais rien pour toi.

Il hésita un instant, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer c'est alors qu'il s'avança à la lumière. Il vit soudainement son visage changer. Il était rempli de colère, de dégoût mais il y avait aussi un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à déceler.

- Malefoy ? C'était toi ?  
- Et oui Granger !

S'en était trop pour elle. Elle voulut partir mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Avec sa baguette, il verrouilla la porte ainsi elle ne pus sortir. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

- Laisse moi sortir !  
- Alors on a oublié sa baguette ?

Il s'approchait d'elle lentement mais avec de grand pas, tandis qu'elle-même reculait.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Malefoy ! Quand je repense à tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu as du bien rire avec tes copains de serpentards !  
- Non, personne n'était au courant pour toi et moi.

Il avançait toujours plus vers elle, alors que maintenant leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau et sentit son désir monter encore. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et elle faisait de même.

- Tu es a moi.  
- Je ne suis à personne Malefoy...

Mais sa voix se faisait plus calme, plus hésitante.

Il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Ses bras n'avaient pas bougé jusqu'à maintenant, mais cette fois-ci, sa main glissa le long de sa cuisse chaude allant sous le chemisier pour remonter sur sa joue. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Il la déshabilla du regard puis l'embrassa. Son baisé fut aussi rendu entremêlant leur langue.

- Je suis à toi, arriva-t-elle à dire dans un souffle.

Il porta sa jambe gauche autour de sa taille. Se laissant faire, il fit de même avec la droite. Il l'a porta ainsi jusqu'au lit à baldaquin à double place qu'il avait installé.

Il se positionna sur elle, au même moment où celle-ci s'étalait sur le lit. Pour lui, s'était une vierge, belle et décidé. Pour elle, c'était un fougueux étalon mais délicat.

Après cette nuit là, la correspondance qui c'était établi entre Drago et Hermione s'arrêta ainsi ; même si l'un attendait toujours une réponse de l'autre chaque matin où le courrier arrivait.  
Lui continuait ses insultes envers elle, envers sa bien-aimée. Elle, faisait comme à son habitude, elle l'ignorait, du moins elle essayait. Mais quelque chose avait changé, rien d'apparent. Drago l'aimait encore plus depuis ce soir-là. Hermione quand à elle, c'était trouvé un amour si pur et si rare qu'il était lui-même entré dans ses rêves, dans ses pensés.

Cependant, même si leurs cœurs étaient l'un pour l'autre, leur destin n'en décida pas ainsi.

Deux ans après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, Drago devint l'un des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort, marié à Pansy. Hermione devint médicomage, ayant une relation avec Ron et faisant partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Malgré toutes les épreuves endurées, ils ne se revinrent plus jamais, s'aimant en secret.

Deux inconnus ont été trouvés,  
Ils ont été séparés.  
Pour un avenir si différent,  
Il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
Même si leur flamme fut éphémère  
Par une jalousie sans entrain,  
Un amour restreint  
Est souvent à déplaire.


End file.
